Mirror
by Reiko Noriko S.S
Summary: La vida siempre tiene sorpresas..... y una reflexión ta puede ayudar a entenderla.....
1. My brohter?

Disclaime: gravi no es mia y nunca lo será... claro a menos que me vuelva lesbiana.... pero no me demandes por esto.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko ®  
  
Serie: Gravitation..  
  
Titulo: Mirror   
  
capítulo: You better get a grip  
  
____________________  
  
Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio..   
  
Se recostó aún mas en el sofá, estaba cansado esas entrevistas realmente eran muy molestas... y lo que ahora quería era fumar un buen cigarrillo y quedarse profundamente dormido...   
  
Aspiró el humo... quería relajarse, lo único que lo había mantenido con vida durante las entrevistas fueron todos los consejos que pudo recordar de parte de Seguchi... volvió a aspirar... era increíble... Seguchi había influido muchísimo en su vida... tanto para bien como para mal.. pero era verdad y debía aceptarlo... él era una versión más joven de Thoma Seguchi...  
  
-y eso es algo de mi realidad que en verdad no me gusta....   
  
Yuki se levanto del sillón... y se dirigió hacia el ventanal de su departamento... las luces de la ciudad hacían que el cristal se reflejara en diferentes tonos de rojo y amarillo, colocó una mano sobre él...  
  
-me parece que debería darle las gracias... Seguchi...   
  
Abrió la puerta de cristal, el viento le llegó helado al rostro, se recargó en el barandal apoyando la cabeza en su mano.  
  
"Cuando pienso en lo que ha sido mi vida me doy cuenta que solo en una parte de ella he sido completamente feliz... y lo único que faltaba para hacer el drama era que fue justo antes de que mi vida diera un giro inesperado, si, justo antes del accidente con Yuki, había sido justo en esos pocos meses, cuando fui a Nueva York a visitar a Thoma... un amigo de mi familia que se había ofrecido a cuidarme el tiempo que tardara yo acoplarme a la vida en ese país..."  
  
"Recuerdo que él fue muy amable siempre me sonreía y m enseñaba a tocar diferentes instrumentos... además de que me enseñaba el idioma y parecia que me tenia bastante afecto, él decía que yo era como su hermano pequeño... jejeje en ese entonces no me importaba lo que decía sino todo lo que me consentía... era verdad, él no tenía mucho dinero, bueno, si lo tenía pero lo invertía en su negocio."  
  
"Esos meses que estuve ahí fui muy feliz, y era la prioridad para una persona... y eso era nuevo para mi... recuerdo que descubrí que me gustaba ser escritor... porque a donde fuera que Thoma me dejara acompañarlo yo siempre llevaba conmigo una libreta para anotar los hechos sobresalientes de ese día.. y ahora me parece cómico pero la primera historia que escribí fue la vida de Thoma..."   
  
"Como el pequeño que era se la mostré entusiasmado y lleno de alegría... él me dijo que era muy bueno... y que la redacción para mi edad era increíble... recuerdo que me preguntó más de una vez si yo estaba seguro de que quería ser escritor... un día él me dio la sorpresa de aparecer con un extraño.. su nombre era Kitazawa Yuki, y como lo supe después era maestro de literatura y lenguas en una universidad a pesar de su juventud..."   
  
"Thoma me dijo que de ahora en adelante seria mi profesor, y que me apoyaría para ser escritor, recuerdo que le salté a los brazos y cubrí su rostro de besos, estaba muy agradecido porque una persona tan inteligente y perspicaz me diera la confianza que yo necesitaba, y que me apoyara en mi decisión..."  
  
"Y si antes pensaba que era feliz estaba equivocado... "  
  
"Ahora no había hora del día en que una sonrisa se escapara de mi rostro.."  
  
"Todo era felicidad... en las mañanas Thoma me despertaba con una sonrisa y mi desayuno preparado, vigilaba que me alimentara bien y me daba algunos consejos para el resto del día, a medio día me veía con Yuki, no en un salón de clases como yo pensaba... sino en algún parque, o algún lugar abierto... y eso era, según él para que pensara en todo lo que me rodeara como un buen lugar para escribir, para que aprendiera todas las formas en las que se puede decir una sola oración... mi felicidad aumentaba cuando por las tardes él me leía alguna poesía o una parte de un libro, adoraba su voz, siempre tan calmada, relajante... y además de que el me permitía abrazarlo."  
  
"Entrada ya la noche, cenábamos juntos, cuando por fin estaba exhausto y me dormía el me arropaba y dejaba que me quedara en su apartamento hasta que Seguchi pasara por mi... algunas veces él se recostaba y me abrazaba... y creo... que esos eran los mejores momentos de todo el día... claro siempre interrumpido por la llegada de Thoma que se veía exhausto por todas las horas de trabajo pero muy feliz."  
  
"Si para mí todo era felicidad... hasta ese día..."  
  
tsusuku  
  
_______________________________________  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko® : hola!!!!!! Aquí estoy yo con otro fic! Pero como dicen... REVIEW!!!!!! Este será como pueden ver una reflexión de la vida de Yuki Eiri.... intento descubrir porque esta tan loco.... de cualquier forma... las invito a mi club!!!!!! Es yaoi para todas las amantes del Yaoi.... y Yuri!!!!!!! Si gustan entrar mándenme un mail o déjenme un lindo y bello review!   
  
Les mando un mega beso y espero sus comentarios!!! 


	2. Stop!

Disclaime: gravi no es mia y nunca lo será... claro a menos que me vuelva lesbiana.... pero no me demandes por esto.  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko ®  
  
Serie: Gravitation..  
  
Titulo: Mirror   
  
____________________  
  
"Si, para mí todo era felicidad... hasta ese día..."  
  
Yuki se recargó más en el balcón.... el viento frío le daba en la cara, extrañamente reconfortándolo, se sentía como si la cabeza le diera vueltas.... tantos recuerdos.... exhaló una vez más le gustaba sentir el sabor del humo del cigarro en los labios, su mente le traicionaba trayéndole de vuelta toda su vida, se sentía ml..... no quería recordar.... pero tampoco lo podía evitar.....  
  
" - Ne...Yuki! doushitanda?! .   
  
" - nandemonai.... Eiri kun......"  
  
Yuki cerró los ojos porque de los 22 años de recuerdos....su mente jugaba justamente con ese?   
  
" IE!!!! YUUKII!!!" los gritos de ayuda de parte de sí mismo hace años le ensordecían.... tembló... recordaba el miedo.. la impotencia.... "IEE!!!!!!" ahora recordaba el toque.... el estomago le dio un vuelco.... ¿cómo olvidar?  
  
-IEE!  
  
"un sonido sordo, un disparo... a quema ropa.... directo a la cabeza..."  
  
abrió los ojos.... ese sonido y los gritos era todo lo que podía recordar de ese momento... se veía a sí mismo temblando...   
  
"- Eiri!"   
  
"la voz de Thoma... un fuerte abrazo... si Seguchi estaba allí, dándole consuelo... recordaba haberse a ferrado a él, y también haber creído que todo estaba bien cuando sintió su calor"  
  
"-perdoname...."  
  
-Seguchi Thoma...- Eiri inhaló una vez más.... no quería aceptarlo pero si algo recordaba era la protección de Thoma., como lo había llevado consigo, abrazado a su pecho, .- nunca me abandonaste...  
  
"- fue un intento de asalto.... intentaron robar la casa del profesor, el chico estaba allí, ¿no está viendo el estado de shock en que lo dejaron? exijo que se castigue a los culpables...." - esa frase.... Thoma había declarado eso ante la policía.... tras haber limpiado sus huella digitales del arma, no era demasiado influyente en ese entonces... pero siempre había tenido un don para los negocios increíble. La polcicia creyó la declaración.. casi sin hacer preguntas, el exceso de alcohol se lo atribuían a - como había dicho Thoma- la celebración del termino del curso, nada más alejado de la realidad  
  
sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba... él.... jamás lo había visto llorar.. nunca. Cuando ocurrió el accidente..... aún ahora años después siempre que le miraba tenía trizteza en los ojos, pero nunca lágrimas... y eso se lo agradecería eternamente...  
  
"-Mikarin... " recordaba haber visto a su hermana llorar por lo sucedido.. estaban en su casa, desde la otra habitación podía escuchar también los sollozos de su hermano que no había salido a recibirlo para que su "héroe" no lo viera llorar. Su padre, como siempre en el altar del salón, pidiendo y rezando a buda en medio de un mar de lágrimas.... eso lo debilitaba... no le gustaba. No le gustaba que los demás sintieran pena por él...   
  
"-NO!" había corrido.... fuera de su casa.... casi llegaba al borde de los terrenos cuando se encontró con él... con Thoma... sin dudarlo corrió hasta él.... necesitaba sentir su calor.. y lo encontró... Thoma lo había abrazado, recordaba que con suaves caricias le limpió las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta caían... sin embargo... él no lloraba... él le sonreía...  
  
"-todo está bien Eiri..... no tendrás nada de que preocuparte...."   
  
-maldito Seguchi.... ojalá hubieras mentido...   
  
"vamos Eiri.... sé que tu puedes! Solo te falta un capítulo!" estaban en su habitación.... habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Yuki... era bastante tarde. De hecho Eiri ya estaba recostado y arropado en la cama, pero como de costumbre Thoma pasaba para saludar, no importando cuan ocupado estuviera él siempre se tomaba tiempo para checar que todo estuviera bien...   
  
"-no lo sé" Yuki se dio vuelta en la cama. No quería escribir..... ya no más... no después de todo lo que ocurrió, pero a pesar de que siempre le negaba el contacto físico. Thoma siempre lo apoyaba, le sonreía, le daba ideas.   
  
-y tu fuiste el primero...  
  
Yuki recordó como él, Seguchi Thoma había sido el primero en leer su libro, y también como personalmente le había acompañado hasta la editora y conseguido el contrato, así es..... Thoma siempre había confiado en él.....  
  
-maldita sea..  
  
-Yuki??? Que estás haciendo aquí? .- unos suaves brazos le rodearon la cintura.... el escritor se giró para encontrarse con unos ojitos morados que lo observaban en la oscuridad.  
  
-Solo pensaba... no deberías estar en el estudio?  
  
-Ie, Seguchi nos dejó salir temprano con la condición de que mañana estemos puntuales... creo que estaba de buen humor el día de hoy.... Yuki aquí hace frio.... entramos?.- Shuichi tomó una de las manos del escritor y lo jaló al interior..- tu espera aquí sentado... tienes hambre? Voy a preparar la cena! Quieres carne o pescado? O escojo yo?... bueno..... yo quiero pescado.. así que...... te haré rico!.- Shuichi se fue dando pequeños saltos a la cocina....  
  
Yuki sonrió.... no todo lo que había hecho Seguchi era bueno...  
  
Y eso lo sabía cualquier persona que estuviera con él.... Thoma era un hombre peligroso, tal véz el más temible de todos los que había conocido.. nunca se sabe que guarda bajo su sonrisa...  
  
"no me importa lo que pase.. solo no los quiero juntos.." Yuki recordaba haber escuchado esa conversación al accidentalmente levantar la bocina del teléfono.... estaba en casa de su hermana... había tenido una discusión con Shuichi.... y Thoma ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.. pero eso si que no se lo permitiría... era un adulto ahora... no podía esperar a que siempre viniera y le arreglara todos sus problemas... no quería separarse de su tornado rosa.... eso si que no.  
  
esperó hasta que Thoma entrara a su recamara.... siempre estaba muy al pendiente.. como un perro guardian.... solo que este perro era multimillonario y tenia demasiado poder....  
  
"- Seguchi ... aléjate de él... no quiero que interfieras!.- la sonrisa de Thoma se había borrado de su rostro  
  
-no entiendo.......   
  
-Thoma.... yo... lo amo...." Yuki recordó la expresión de Thoma. El como había girado sobre sus talones y había salido de su habitación...  
  
- me sorprende que actuaras así..... Seguchi san....- Yuki sabía la perfección que el rubio era capaz de matar, engañar y pisotear a quien sea para cumplir su objetivo... pero esa vez... por única ocasión... lo había dejado en paz.- creo que no puedes dejar de cumplirme un capricho verdad?  
  
Yuki dio un suspiro.. por más que quisiera Thoma siempre lo protegería... eso estaba más que  
  
claro... con una sonrisa en los labios miró la pintura que tenía en la pared... regalo de él... no estaba seguro de el porque la había aceptado y puesto allí....   
  
-porque eres un cordero llorón.- ese pensamiento le nubló la mente.. pero no era otra cosa que la verdad... él nunca había negado la ayuda de Thoma, no le gustaba ese estado pero muy en el fondo sabía que solo con decir "casualmente" que algo le molestaba era más que suficiente para que llegara su rubio salvador, a el efecto era aun mayor cuando se "indignaba" por la ayuda prestada.  
  
Se levantó, la cabeza le daba vueltas... lo que le gritó su subconsciente le daba vueltas en ella, dio algunos pasos, la cocina estaba abierta, Shindo esta ahí, preparándole algo seguramente delicioso, entró con sigila para no llamar la atención. Shuichi le daba la espalda, así que le abrazó por la cintura, su pequeño era tan delgado, tan frágil, era él el que en verdad necesitaba protección sin embargo...- nunca sobreviviría sin ti.- después de la frase lamió el lóbulo de Shuichi.  
  
-Yuki.. creí que estabas cansado.... pero si tu quieres....- Shuichi se dio vuelta sin deshacer el abrazo, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.. Yuki apretó el abrazo, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo de su Shuichi.  
  
Un calor se apoderó de su pecho, con una mano levantó la barbilla de Shuichi, corrección de Su shuichi ¡¡Al diablo con Seguchi y todo su maldito poder!! Después de todo, siempre habría algo que Thoma nunca le podría dar  
  
owari  
  
___________________________  
  
holas!!!!!!!11 este es mi tercer fic que termino.... espero que les haya gustado..... y no sé... a lo mejor y hay continuación! gracias por leerlo completo! 


End file.
